This is a collaboration between NIEHS and the Chemical Industry Institute of Toxicology (CIIT). The objectives of this project are: 1) to generally describe and characterize the toxicity of glutaraldehyde following administration to rats and mice by inhalation; 2) to obtain quantitation of cell proliferation in the upper respiratory tract of animals exposed to glutaraldehyde; and 3) to write a comprehensive review article on the chemistry and toxicity of glutaraldehyde. This work has been completed. Results of our findings have been peer-reviewed, and reports and manuscripts have been submitted.